Rin Yamase
is Jonin-level ANBU Black Ops. member of Kirigakure. She is one of the handful of Yuki Clan descendants who remains in the Land of Water and has also inherited the Ice Release kekkei genkai of her clan. Because of this Rin has had to prove herself to Kirigakure that she is not wicked nor abuser of her abilities but an asset and loyal kunoichi to the village. If the Kiri Council hadn't given her a chance Rin wouldn't be here today but has since worked her way through the ranks of becoming the shinobi she is today and loyal ANBU member to her home. But there are some who still keep a close eye on her if there is a chance she could turn against them. Background Joining the academy Rin’s family is descended from the now near extinct Yuki Clan, her grandparents having slipped away during the massacre while her mother went in hiding when hearing of this news. Being born and raised in a village outside of the Land of Water Rin’s life was pretty normal while her family, including her mother’s new husband, lived in some fear of being hunted down because of their use for Ice Release. Eventually though Rin at first didn’t show signs of using the kekkei genkai as child and would be sent to Kumogakure to be trained at the ninja academy which luckily no longer had its old ways of having to kill fellow students just to become ninja. Unfortunately Rin’s extreme shyness and quiet personality during this time made her a common target for bullies. This continued for the few years she was at the academy until the point she finally couldn’t take much more when she was cornered in the training yard. This would be the first time she used her kekkei genkai to create an ice shield that knocked several students back and forced her mother to convince the Kirigakure Council she could be a loyal and excellent asset to the village to which they conceded to give her a chance. Luckily, her marks were high in the academy and she was able to pass despite some negative viewings by her teachers and peers with her becoming a genin. Genin days Rin’s genin days were in no way easy. Even her jonin teacher seemed to hold some dislike towards a kekkei genkai user though it was nothing on the same level of her former teachers or teammates, though this only made her strive to work hard. Holding up to her promise to her mother and the Council Rin began working hard to improve and show her true skills as a ninja, even if it was a small fraction at this time as a genin. She also took the many missions during that year to help in her goals to grow and flourish, quickly making her team know she wasn’t going to allow their views of her unusual ability stop her. This somewhat caught the attention of her elders and they began to gradual become convinced she would prove to be a great asset to the village. During these years Rin discovered she had excellent chakra control and was fairly proficient in her kekkei genkai and Water Release, though her Wind Release would need work. Nonetheless, when she wasn’t training with her team she was spending her spare time training herself or with her mother. Her training however would pay off in the long run, Rin eventually coming to pass the Chunin Exams and actually being the only one on her team to be promoted that first time just after a year. This made her family proud and she was certain was proving that she was finally going to prove that she wasn’t a monster as many had been lead to believe. Being a chunin During the next six years as a Chunin level ninja RIn sought to take on more dangerous and challenging missions, finally seeing the true opportunity to prove to everyone the loyal ninja she was. It was also during this time her confidence grew and she was coming out of her shell fully, something of which many took notice of. She was no longer as shy nor quiet and generally shrugged off any usual insults just because of her lineage. Instead of fearing for her life as her mother did Rin began to embrace her Yuki Clan heritage and soon worked to develop her own techniques with the use of her Ice Release, largely based around the Snow Leopard and White Lotus flower. Some of them took a few years to come up with but much of her training was usually done between various missions. Though when Rin wasn’t busy with her training or missions she would also often use the time to visit her family at the small village where she grew up. Her and her mother though also seemed to hit a bump in the road with their relationship as her mother was still concerned about Rin’s eventual chances of being double crossed the more she grew in skill. However, Rin felt she could finally trust her village and was certain Kirigakure had come to trust her. Even if it was a worry the young teen had not seen anything to worry about for being double crossed. Because of these arguments Rin drifted from her mother and eventually decided to get a place of her own permanently in Kirigakure where she currently resides now in her own apartment. Eventually though, Rin’s efforts would pay off to where she was invited into the ANBU version for the Village hidden in Mist to which she happily accepted. The ANBU to the Present Following the six years that Rin was part of the ANBU she would serve directly under the Mizukage, though two years of this membership was spent training in how the ANBU operated and what they did on a daily basis. Eventually though she would become a full time member and was one of their few kekkei genkai users among the operations, especially for the Ice Release which was still rare for even the Land of Water. As before though Rin continued to prove her loyalty, even going on some secret missions to watch a well-known criminal or perform an assassination. Though majority of her time has been spent watching over the village and making sure the Mizukage isn’t harmed, to which now she is not afraid to serve since none have proved to be like that of Yagura. Even today at the age of twenty four Rin has not deterred in loyalty or suspected that her village may be planning anything. She still guards the borders of the Land of Water and watches over the village with a careful eye, doing her job as an ANBU member to it’s fullest despite the risks that come with it. Personality From the time she was a young girl Rin has always been fairly quiet and had some shyness to her, which has improved over the time she has gotten older. She was so shy before she couldn’t make eye contact with others and often took a lot just to get her to talk at all. Now she is a bit more confident in her abilities, especially becoming far more social and out-going, although with a little growing stubbornness that runs in her family. Because of this gradual change Rin no longer is afraid to talk with people and generally has gained far more self-esteem and confidence that some have noticed a drastic change in what she used to be in the Academy days and part of her genin years. These days Rin has become very out spoken, no longer being afraid to speak her mind and step up for herself or what she believes in. She is a young, bright and intelligent kunoichi of Kirigakure and does what she can to prove to her village that she is not a danger just because she is a kekkei genkai user. She is very hardheaded sometimes and very determined, always looking to prove herself and work hard towards her goals, wanting to make a name for herself in her village and know for a fact her efforts are never in vain. She has also been known to have an indomitable will, making it quite difficult for people to break her, even with genjutsu. Over the years though, Rin has proven herself to be a compassionate ninja and fiercely loyal and protective of her village. She may have the occasional time when someone gets under her skin or sometimes has a temper but this is usually rare. Or, takes a lot to push those right buttons. Besides this Rin is still a kind, out-going woman now and remains utterly loyal to Kirigakure at the cost of even her own life being on the line. Appearance Rin is a young woman of about average height and a lean, slender build like that of a swimmer. Her skin is a dark tan in tone and has long cerulean colored hair, the length reaching just past her shoulders. Usually she has her bangs covering her forehead and longer strands framing either side of her face. Her eyes are also dark brown in color almost looking black at certain lighting or from a distance. She also is known to have two tattoos, one behind her right shoulder and one at her hip while baring the ANBU tattoo upon her left upper arm. She can also be noted for her beauty and grace by many in her village despite their doubts about her with her Ice Release. Though Rin will wear the usually attire of the ANBU, such as the long black shirt, pants, belt, and usual vest along with a mask. Though she lacks the sword one might see among them. Her usual preferred attire is anything with a print design, mostly for casual wear when she isn’t on missions. When she is on missions she wears a red tank top undershirt with a white shirt she leaves unzipped to reveal the red shirt beneath. With it she also wears dark brown knee-length shorts and standard shinobi sandals having wrappings around her ankles and left arm and three red belt-style bands on the right. She is also usually wearing a sash belt with this attire and her forehead protector around the forehead. Abilities Ninjutsu Rin has excellent control of her chakra and an unusual amount of reserved chakra, even for someone who really still has room to improve and grow in her abilities. She can channel her chakra to different parts of her body and mold it with little worry of wasting her chakra reserves or overusing it. She can use her ninjutsu to its fullest extent when necessary and hold back if she must in some cases, though usually in such cases if an ally is in the way or she is not truly trying to hurt someone. Rin’s use of her chakra has been thought to be on par with that of a medical-nin should she have chosen this field but has long since set her eyes in showing her skill as a true shinobi rather than limit herself to the medical field. She has also shown to have great enough skill she has sometimes used one-handed hand seals when in tough situations. When there has been a case she has one hand free she has found it useful to learn this from her genin days, and having little worry of wasting her chakra. Taijutsu Rin’s taijutsu skills are more than a little decent, but not exactly worth being noted anywhere close to an expert. She is well known to be fast, agile, and dexterous, but many of her moves are more on the defensive and a more of hit-and-run tactics. She prefers to get in close to an enemy to strike a few quick blows before she retreats to have some distance. Other times she tries to use their strength against them and find weak spots in her opponent, often using blocking maneuvers or out maneuvering her opponent in terms of speed and agility. Shurikenjutsu Though Rin isn't the best with close combat she does well in distance fighting, especially in the field of Shurikenjutsu. In fact she is an excellent markswoman, showing proficient use in this skill to throw smaller weapons like shuriken, kunai, and senbon. Though she can also use knives or smaller bladed weapons like daggers and tantos. And usually nine times out of ten she hardly misses her intended target. Nature Transformations Water Release As said before Rin is actually quite proficient with her Water Release, being able to manipulate the water with her will along with her chakra. She is able control the pressure and power of the water techniques, usually using what she needs depending upon the situation. Usually she can use basic moves with relative ease and high ranking moves usually prove no different. She may also sometimes apply the Water Release with weapons, though this is rarely done unlike that of her Wind Release. She actually has a rather close affinity to water to where she can control most bodies of water close to her or the water in the air around her. It's this close connection to this element that allows her to quickly and effectively employ Water techniques often in quick succession. Many of these attacks have been known to be rather devastating to not really being considered harmful. Wind Release Wind Release though is something Rin still has some space to improve upon as the basic moves are far easier for her to focus with than more advanced moves. It takes her a bit more time to really focus her chakra compared to easily manipulating water and generally she might use the Wind Release for its more basic use or being able to use for long range. And she also uses this nature type more often with weapons to increase their destructive capabilities or cutting power. Thus it can be said her connection to the Wind release isn't quite as strong as she finds herself more in tune to water then anything else. Ice Release Rin is also fairly proficient with her Ice Release to the point she has created even some of her own moves. She can manipulate the water molecules in the air around her or use a source of water, which she might prefer since it allows her to work with the water quickly. Even already created ice can help as she can apply her ice-natured chakra to make this ice stronger. She can also apply this to her weapons to make them stronger or as a secondary use with her other Ice Release techniques, those already made and ones she’s created on her own. Rin is also strong enough she can reform the ice quickly with her chakra but it usually begins to become draining. If anything, Rin has created moved that generally work best with her fighting skills and proficiency in Shurikenjustu. There are only a few moves in which she actually uses more as defensive tactics and when she really needs time to recover from a long, drawn out fight. Quotes (Rin's Nindo)"Why must I be judged for my ability of the Ice Release? It is not the thing that defines me, it's a kekkei genkai yes but that shouldn't be my defining trait nor should people get the wrong idea that I think myself above normal shinobi. I take pride in all my skills! Therefore I will not let anyone say my unusual ability is what makes me better or more powerful than others! One day I '''will' prove kekkei genkai users can be equal to all shinobi, because everyone is strong at something and something unusual shouldn't be what defines that person alone. Even some of you should have known by now, a blood line trait or some other unusual power is not always the greatest thing upon this earth, even a ninja who has mastered or is an expert of the five original Nature Transformations can be just as good, if not better!"'' Trivia *Rin's first name means "Cold" and her last name means "Cold wind descending from the mountains". This can refer to a number of things such as her Ice Release, the treatment she can get from others, or the fact of her love for the mountains and for the mountain big cat, the snow leopard. *Her favorite flower may be the White Lotus flowers but she also loves the same flower as her late grandmother, the Yellow Spider Mum.